The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Tiarella which originated as a cross-pollination of 2 unnamed seedlings; Tiarella Seedling 97-8 (unpatented) (seed parent), a very well-marked plant of moderate vigor and small cream-colored flowers, and Tiarella Seedling 97-63 (unpatented) (pollen parent), an extremely vigorous plant with large, pink tinted flowers, and moderate markings, in the Saxifrage family (Saxifragaceae). Neither parent is named or patented. Due to the fact that the parents are from interspecific crosses and several species are involved, no species designations can be given.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant and is unlike any Tiarella offered by any American nursery or book, known to the inventor, as evidenced by the following characteristics:
Unique form and foliage shape and color.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue-culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.